Her Thrall
by EvilRegalLioness
Summary: Swanqueen. Oneshot, maybe more. Vampire Regina. Submissive Emma. Set after the curse breaking at night. Rumple gives her vampirism instead of the wrath. Rated M


Emma looked across the pristine condition marble table, where Regina Mills sat in one of her business suits that were worth more than her apartment building let alone her monthly rent. The funny thing was that this couldn't have been more tense if Emma tried. This could have been avoided if only she hadn't accidentally hit regina with her car.

-SQSQSQSQ-

1 hour ago

It was raining heavily at night but she had to keep going. _She didn't want to face her parents or the quiet town that was a perfect illusion because as it turns out they are not so normal, they are all fucking fairytale characters including her so called parents, snow white and prince charming._

 _And Regina, Henry's other mother, she just so happened to be The Evil Queen but she's not mad at regina for the murders she committed because at the time it seemed like it was the right thing for her to do. She is however mad at her for convincing henry that he was crazy all this time, oh and nearly killing him._

All this rain and the battle in her head she didn't see the figure in the middle of the road or the car crashed into the storybrooke sign a little further down. She only braked when she saw the figure at the boot of her car.

She stopped and got out, scrambling to look at the poor soul who had fought with her car. As she got closer she saw the pencil skirt and that was it, she ran the rest of the distance.

"REGINA! Come on wake up!" She tapped her gently incase of injury, she could see her rib poking out from her skin. There was blood all round Regina's mouth and down her neck but no puncture wounds. _Wait how had she gotten out of the jail cell?_

"Em-E-Emma" Regina just about managed to squeeze out of herself. Blood went everywhere as she coughed out blood.

"I'm so sorry Regina, I couldn't see and then you were just there and then- What are you doing?" She squealed as Regina stood up as if her body hadn't just looked like she had loads of breaks.

"I'm getting up Miss Swan. Now since you have so rudely interrupted my dinner i will take that offer for a lift home since my car is broke." She began swaying her hips towards the car as if she wasn't covered in blood at all.

"Uh...Uh okay." She ran to open the door for Regina and got into the driver's seat. She began to drive and felt the hairs stand up on her neck.

"You owe me now Miss Swan. I won't tell Henry you hit me with your car and were leaving storybrooke and you will be told what is required of you when we arrive to mine."

"Like what? And how would anyone know i hit you with my car, you looked unscathed apart from the blood around your mouth."

"Oh That blood wasn't mine Miss Swan. Why do you think i was out here in the middle of the night? Luckily the body is over the town line." She chuckles as Emma slams the brakes and makes to open her door. Fear in her eyes.

"You Dare open that door and leave me and you'll join poor Killian. Drained of blood from you femoral artery." She seductively stated as she stroked Emma's thigh.

"Don't touch me! I don't want to die!" She tried to move her thigh away but it was kept where it was while Regina looked like she wasn't putting any effort in at all so she surrendered at the hands of regina just hoping shed make the night.

"Good Girl. Miss Swan now drive." She released the blonde's thigh. Emma began driving again.

"So i take it you're a vampire or a really big fan of twilight so you incorporate it into your victims deaths." She was fuming that she was being told what to do.

"You Guess correctly Miss swan. Now hush and let me calm down, that rib hurt to heal." She closed her eyes.

-SQSQSQ-

Present

The rest of the journey was peaceful. But now she was so worried at what might happen to her she was waiting for someone to talk.

"I love watching you squirm. Tell me Emma, what are your views on lesbians?" Regina lent forwards, hands intertwined with each other. A glass of a red liquid, probably from the body she had thrown over the line.

"Thats a bit random isnt it?" She looked at regina in the eye and decided okay maybe not "Um well I don't find them a problem because i am one, but you already knew that didn't you madam mayor from reading my police file?"

"Yes i did. Anyway that's good because in order to keep my son from finding out that you were going to abandon him again you are going to service all my needs. This includes the terrible job dear poor Graham tried so many times to satisfy but as soon as the first spank was delivered he would scream out 'wolf' i'd have to stop. But you miss swan have no choice. I'll be fair to you." She grinned

"Oh okay um...I-I I've never been with a woman. Let alone all the BDSM rubbish you're into."

"Oh don't worry you will not be receiving any sexual pleasure from me. Unless you beg for it. You just need to know how to please me and oh make sure you drink a lot because i'm bound to get thirsty."

Emma Gulped "Oh um.. Okay. Wait you could kill me!" She stood up but Regina's glare was enough to make her sit back down.

"Yes don't tempt me. I won't kill you. Once you agree to this everything mentioned today will be binding. So please hurry up and keep these rules. I will be adding to them if i have forgotten any but you have no choice but to follow them." She slid the piece of paper across the table. It read:

 **will always make yourself available to me no matter where you are**

 **2.I will always be able to contact you for your services.**

 **will attend to anything i deem fit**

 **safeword is Snow White**

 **a lot**

 **Healthier**

 **relationships**

 **telling anyone**

 **me 'Mommy' or 'Ma'm'**

 **will be spanks, orgasm denial(Cannot masturbate),**

 **11.I will not touch you nor will i ever bring your release at my own hand**

 **will cause a punishment.**

Emma signed the piece of paper, a tear sliding down her cheek. She felt helpless.

"Miss Swan why are you crying? You should be happy. I will be the first person to treat you fair in your life." She chuckled and moved her chair back. "Now miss swan since you only had one offense you will only receive 10 spanks for hitting me with your car because i'm quite hungry. I thought Kilians blood would be as thick as his head is but alas it is not the case. Now go upstairs while i lock my doors and turn off the lights. You will be staying here the night but don't worry you can sleep in your underwear. Wouldn't want me to get tempted now?"

"Yes Ma'am" Emma looked at the ground and felt like a foster child again. She got into the kingsize bed and stripped to her underwear. Looking up at the ceiling was the easiest thing to do right now but it didn't stop her tears from seeping into the pillow. Eventually she heard the door open and footsteps move around but she didn't dare move nor open her now closed eyes.

"Good Girl." Regina smirked at the submission taking effect on Emma. It's a shame Emma didn't want to be touched or she would have taken her and claimed her after all she didn't have a thrawl. "Lay on your stomach. Count each spank or i'll restart."

Emma barely had time to prepare herself before the first hand was released, she squealed and remembered she had to count "One!"

"Emma if only you were good and i wouldn't have to do this. But you also left henry" As she talked she delivered each spank up to 10, which Emma counted them all. "Henry. Ive lost him. Oh well i have you now. Unless snow plans on taking you away from me but you belong to me." As this was said she snapped and began Spanking Emma harder.

"Pl-please WHITE!" She tried but Regina only hit her harder. "REGINA!" She rolled off the bed and hid. She couldn't move anymore her ass hurt so much. But it did its job as Regina snapped out of it and realised what she'd done once she heard Emma sobbing. She felt terrible and it gave her some relief that she had turned her emotions back on.

"Oh my god Emma! I'm so sorry. That was too far." She went to touch Emma but she cowered away. She sat on the bed and healed Emma's backside that had started to bleed. She would now only feel a slight bruise.

"Why did you hurt me like that? It's not my fault i'm snow white's daughter. I never asked to be." She sobbed and slowly got up next to Regina. "I could help you. But you chose to put me below you. Now are you going to feed because i'm stuck in this contract anyway. Just please don't hurt me." Emma said with an unsteady tone.

"Yes i am very hungry Miss swan. You are mine and don't you forget it." She grabbed emma gently by the neck and sunk her fangs into Emma's shoulder. Emma struggled a bit but eventually relaxed.

"MMM" Emma moaned. This felt so good. She was on fire. "You're forgiven."

Eventually regina stopped and pierced her tongue with a fang then licked the holes to heal them. "Thank you. I don't know what came over me. The hunger made me so angry. Ill be more nice to you i swear. Would you like a drink?"

"Yes please Ma'am." She kept into the contract because she needed this. She hadn't thought about her parents in a good 3 hours. "Do you need anything else?"

Regina conjured a drink of water and stroked Emma's cheek. "You are amazing Emma. I will treat you will respect. I will care for you. Just ask. You need anything just ask me." She kissed Emma on the lips and took the half full glass off of Emma.

"What i want isn't in that stupid contract. Its in front of me. That felt amazing and now you won't touch me which i get because i'm a street rat but still nice to want something."

"Okay. Well talk about this tomorrow morning. Go to sleep dear." She pulled the cover over them and cuddled into Emma "I am really sorry Emma i swear. I think by drinking your blood ive seen that i can trust you but all i know is that i'm tired. Good night my swan."

"Goodnight Regina."

Regina lay awake for another hour watching Emma sleep and wondering how she could calm herself down. If only gold hadn't given her that potion while in her cell. She has no idea how she had locked her feelings up.


End file.
